


Son of the Moonlight

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Vampires, ambrogio - Freeform, dalnim, oasis ficfest monstarz, yeomna
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Gece suskunluğunu korurken Dalnim, ay ışığını yeryüzünden çekti. Ay tutuldu. Seyoon’un avlarının akan kanının rengine, kırmızıya boyandı.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Son of the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> tw// ölüm, kan, vampir
> 
> Kurguda bazı Yunan ve Kore mitolojisi karakterlerinin isimleri kullanılmış olsa da, hikaye ve karakterlerin özellikleri doğrudan hiçbir gerçek mite dayanmamaktadır.
> 
> Yeomna: Yeraltı dünyasının tanrısı, kralı.
> 
> Dalnim: Ay tanrıçası.
> 
> Bulgae: Tutulmalar sırasında güneşi ve ayı ısırdığına inanılan devasa köpek, öbür dünya yaratığı.
> 
> Öbür dünya: Mitolojik dünya.
> 
> Ambrogio: Lanetli vampir orijini (Yunan Mitolojisi / yamama bir mit). Ay ışığına aşıktı.
> 
> Seyoon: Ambrogio ve ay ışığının (Selene) oğlu, vampir.

Ay ışığının vurduğu tepeler gece kadar sessizdi. Rüzgarlar bile susmuş, o günün geldiğini biliyormuş gibi yere serilmişti.

Yeomna'nın emriydi tabii, yeryüzüne hükmetmeye çalışan o çocuk için yazılmış bir ölüm fermanıydı. Herkes onun peşindeydi. Karanlık dünyanın kralı Yeomna bir kez emretmişti, Seyoon bundan canlı çıkmamalıydı.

Gece susmaya devam ederken ay ışığı karardı. Yer, gök ve yıldızlar nasıl izin verirdi ki ay ışığının oğlu Seyoon'un yüreğine saplanmak için taşınan gümüş hançerlerin aydınlanmasına? Dalnim gözleri gibi dudaklarını da kapattı ve ay ışığının kendisiyle birlikte oğlunu da saklamasına izin verdi. Kendinden bir parça sayılırdı ay ışığının oğlu Kim Seyoon, böyle gaddar bir sona sahip olmasına nasıl izin verebilirdi? O, lanetlenmiş bir babanın izlerini, asla hak etmediği o lanetlerle taşıyordu zaten. Güçlerinden korktuğu için onu yok etmeye çalışan bir tanrıdan korunması gerekirdi.

Seyoon, karanlıkta koşmaya devam etti. Ne kadar, nereye kadar kaçabileceğini bilmiyordu bu kez. Her zaman tanrılar, tanrıçalar ve onlar gibi öbür dünya yaratıklarına karşı küstah ve pervasız bir yaklaşımı olmuştu ancak bu kez Yeomna'nın ciddiyetinin farkındaydı.

Ay ışığının oğlu Seyoon muazzam bir avcıydı. Üstelik öbür dünya yaratıklarının kontrolünde değildi. Kimse için çalışmıyordu. O sadece kendisi için avlanır, yeryüzünde kendi hakimiyetini kurardı. Oysa lanetli babası farklıydı, o sonsuza kadar Yeomna'ya, yeraltı dünyasının kralına hizmet etmek zorundaydı. Ruhunu bunun için satmıştı nasılsa, hem Seyoon da onun hatalarının cezasını çekmiyor muydu zaten?

Düşüncesiz bir baba ve kendini beğenmiş bir anneden doğan kontrolsüz bir canavar olmuştu. Yeryüzünün görüp görebileceği en tehlikeli avcıydı, üstelik kontrol edilemezdi.

Gece suskunluğunu korurken Dalnim, ay ışığını yeryüzünden çekti. Ay tutuldu. Seyoon'un avlarının akan kanının rengine, kırmızıya boyandı.

Dünyalarında yaşananlardan habersiz ölümlüler bunu çok ilgi çekici bulacaktı elbette, Bulgae'nin Ay'ı ısırıp yeni bir tutulmaya sebep olduğunu düşüneceklerdi belki. Onların ne düşündüğü ve ne yazdığı mühim değildi, öbür dünya sakinlerini ilgilendirmezdi yeryüzünde yaşananlar.

Ya Seyoon, öbür dünyaya mı aitti yoksa yeryüzüne mi? Yeryüzüne ait olsaydı eğer, Yeomna onu kıskanmaya değer bulur muydu? Öbür dünyaya aitse, neden kendine bile ait olmayan lanetlerle bir başına yeryüzüne terkedilmişti?

Ay, ışığını yeryüzünden çekmiş olsa da ölümlüler ormanlarını karanlıktan kurtardı. Ellerinde meşalelerle yollarını ararken, en güçlü ve korkusuz görünmeye çalışanlar en önde adım atıyordu. Aciz ölümlüler düzenlerini bozan her durumdan korkarlardı. Korkunun kendisiyle yaşar, yine de cesur görünmek için her şeyi yaparlardı. Öte yandan Yeomna, bu aciz yaratıkların evrendeki tüm düzenin dengesini nasıl sağladığını asla anlamıyordu, anlamayacaktı. Yeraltı dünyasının kralı olarak, yeryüzünün gerçek sahibi ölümlülere zarar verirse öbür dünyada bunun karşılığını çok ağır lanetlerle vereceğini biliyordu, bu yüzden geri çekilmeye ve o küstah yaratık Seyoon'u şimdilik o ölümlülerle yalnız bırakmaya karar verdi. Avcılarını Seyoon'un peşinden çekmesine sebep olan asıl nedenin Dalnim ve ay ışığının yaptığı oyunlar yerine bu ölümlüler olmasına daha çok öfkelenmişti. Ancak biliyordu ki ölümlüler, Seyoon'un hem avı hem de düşmanıydı.

Lanetli babası gibi onlara benziyor, onlardan biri gibi içlerinde yaşıyordu. En büyük cezası ifşa olmak olurdu, öbür dünya tarafından zaten çoktan dışlanmış sayılırdı.

Ölümlülerin meşalelerinde bir hareketlenme doğarken Yeomna'nın avcıları çoktan Seyoon'u terk etmişti. Acı bedenini kesik kesik kavururken Seyoon hareket edemeyecek kadar güçsüz hissediyordu. İlk kez bu kadar aciz kalmıştı, ilk kez bu kadar yara almıştı o devrilmez bedeni. Kızgın alevlerin içine düşmüş gibi yanıyordu, lanetinin sonuçlarını ilk kez bu kadar yakından tatmıştı. Ölümsüz bedeni ilk kez ölüme ya da Seyoon'un tabiriyle kaçınılmaz cehenneme bu kadar yaklaşmıştı.

_"Beyim, orada biri var."_

Kalabalık adımların yaklaştığını duydu, neyse ki keskin duyuları yerindeydi. Belki de bu yüzden bu kadar şiddetliydi bedeninde Yeomna'nın avcılarına ait gümüş zincirlerin ve gümüş hançerlerin bıraktığı izlerin acısı. Sıcak kanın kokusu burnuna dolarken güç toplamak için avlanmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşündü. Ancak şimdi tek bir ölümlüyle bile savaşamayacak kadar güçsüzken bu insan topluluğuyla nasıl başa çıkardı?

"Yaralanmış!" Yanına ilk ulaşan kişi arkasındaki ölümlülere bağırdığında gözlerini kapattı. Kan kırmızısı olduklarını biliyordu, bu gece, Dalnim ışığını çekmeden önce, dolunay vardı. Ay ışığını en çok hissettiği zaman Seyoon'un en güçlü olduğu zamanlardı. Susuzluğunu kontrol edemediği ve ilk gördüğü ölümlüye saldıracağı o kontrolsüz zamanlardı. Gözleri kan kırmızısı rengine döner, siyah saçlarının arasındaki gümüş ışıltılar daha çok açığa çıkardı.

"Hayvan saldırısı!" diye haykırdı, yanına ulaşan bir başka adam. Meşalelerin az ışığında görebildiği izlerden çıkardığı sonuç bu olmalıydı. Seyoon, güçsüz olsa da bilinci yerindeydi, adamlar fark etmeden kendinde birkaç ısırık izi bırakmıştı.

Etraftaki köylerden ve yerleşimlerden haber aldıkları mevzu da buydu son zamanlarda. İnsanlar ormanda hayvan saldırısına uğruyordu üstelik kurbanlardan canlı kalabilene hiç rastlanmamıştı. Şimdiye kadar...

Bu kez karşılaştıkları kişinin, onca kurbanın avcısı olduğunu nasıl bilebilirlerdi ki?

Seyoon, acıyla inleyip hala yaşadığını belli ettiğinde başında toplanan adamlar irkildi. Kendi köylerinde ilk kez bir kurbana rastlamış olmalarının üzerine, bu kurban yaşadığını bildikleri ilk kurbandı onlar için.

"Onu köşke taşıyın."

Böylece Bey'in emriyle adamlar onu köşke kadar taşıdılar. Onu tedavi edecek, yaralarını saracak, sonucunda çevredeki insanları korkutan yaratığın neye benzediğini öğreneceklerdi. Öyle ki bu hayvan bir kaplana da benzemiyordu, bir ayıya da. Daha önce rastlamadıkları türden bir saldırıydı.

Seyoon'un güvende olduğunu bilen Dalnim, ay ışığını yeniden yeryüzüne bahşettiğinde kafile ormanda buldukları yaralı adamla haneye çoktan dönmüştü. Hanenin uyanık birkaç sakini dehşet ve panikle onları karşılarken bu yaralı çocuğun etrafında döndüler.

Ay ışığında parlayan teni öyle güzeldi ki, hanenin hanımı bile kıskandı bu güzelliği. Saçları dağılmış olsa da ipekten gibiydi, gözleri kapalı olsa da iki yıldızı andıracağından eminlerdi. Dudakları bembeyaz teninde vişne çürüğü rengiyle muazzam bir tezatlık yaratmıştı.

Seyoon bilerek kıpırdamadı, nasılsa yorgundu, onların tedavi etme çabalarına izin verdi. _Elbette hanenin misafirperverliğinin karşılığını fazlasıyla verecekti, daha önce de olduğu gibi._

Gümüş hançerlerin açtığı yarıklar pençe izlerini andırıyordu. Cildinde hissettiği yanma hissi hala geçmemişti, oysa bu babasına ait bir lanetti. Gümüşe dokunamama cezası babasına verilmişti, neden kendisi de çekmek zorundaydı, tıpkı diğer tüm lanetler gibi. Belki de güçlerinin karşılığıydı, çünkü şimdi bu haldeyken bile getirildiği bu karanlık odadan, tüm hanede konuşulanları duyabiliyor, yüzlerce kokuyu ayırt edebiliyordu. Yaşadığı süre boyunca böyle düşünmüştü.

Gerçekten yaşıyor muydu ki? Seyoon uzun zaman önce ölümlü insanlar gibi yaşlanmadığını fark etmişti. O hep genç ve çekiciydi. Seyoon'un kalbi alışkanlıktan atıyordu, alışkanlıktan alıyordu her nefesini. Babası gibi taştan bir kalbe sahip olmamıştı hiçbir zaman, bu farkın sebebini de merak etmişti ancak hiçbir öbür dünya yaratığı ona istediği cevapları vermezdi. Sevmiyorlardı onu, hatta kıskanıyorlardı. Belki Dalnim hariç, ay ışığının oğlu olduğu için severdi onu.

Yeryüzü öyle güzeldi ki, cennetten bir parça gibiydi ancak cehenneme ait günahları da barındırıyordu. Bu yüzden tüm öbür dünya sakinleri için burası cezbediciydi, hepsi Seyoon gibi yeryüzünde yaşayan bir yaratık olmayı dilerdi.

Cildine faydasız merhemler sürülürken de Seyoon uyku numarasına devam etti. Oysa uykuya da ihtiyacı yoktu, merheme de. Yaraları dinlendiğinde ve avlandığında iyileşirdi. Bu sebeple hanedeki en kolay avı seçmeye karar verdi. Dikkat çekmeden nasıl yapacağını düşünmeliydi.

Tecrübelerine dayanarak biliyordu ki bir evdeki yabancı, ölümlerden ve kayıplardan ilk sorumlu tutulan kişi olurdu. Üstelik cesedi uzaklara götürüp ortadan kaybedecek kadar güçlü hissetmiyordu henüz. Susamıştı ve ona merhem sürüp iyileşmesi için ilaçlar veren hekimi arzuluyordu. Ancak biliyordu ki ona en yakın olan kişiyi avlamak kendini ele vermek olurdu.

Bir gece beklemeye karar verdi. Bir gece bekleyip hanedeki insanları tanımak istedi. Uzun süredir bir haneyi bütünüyle avlama fırsatı olmamıştı ve bunun hayaliyle yanıp tutuşmak bile ona muazzam bir haz veriyordu.

Gece cehennem gibiydi Seyoon için, ancak sessizlikte haneyi dinleyip ortalama kaç kişi olduğunu anlama fırsatı bulmuştu, hanenin ne kadar büyük olabileceğini...

Sabah olup gün aydığı zaman hekim içeri iki hizmetkarla girdi, yemek ve ilaçlar getirmişlerdi. Seyoon gözlerindeki kırmızının silinmiş olduğunu bilse bile gözlerini henüz açmak istemiyordu, sorulacak sorulara hazır olduğundan emin değildi. Yeniden gece olup avlanarak gücünü topladıktan sonra onlarla konuşmaktı niyeti ancak uzaktaki telaşın sesi merakına yenik düşmesine ve uyku numarasından uyanmasına sebep oldu.

"Nasıl hissediyorsunuz genç bey?" Hekim bilge bir adam gibi görünüyordu. Bu haneden olduğunu düşünmüyordu çünkü bu hane gibi kokmuyordu. Seyoon kaşlarını çatıp uzaktaki telaşa odaklanmaya çalışırken sessiz kaldı. Dışarıdan bakan biri için, nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyor gibi görünmüştü.

"Hanenin erkekleri gece devriyesinde ormanda bulmuş sizi." dedi hekim kısaca. "Lütfen uyandığını hanenin Bey'ine haber verir misiniz?" Bu kez yanında yemek getiren hizmetlilerden birine yöneltmişti sözlerini. Kızcağız eteklerini toplayıp koşar gibi odadan çıktığında Seyoon'un gözleri hekimin gözlerini buldu. "Ormanda mı?" Ne olduğunu hatırlamıyor gibi yapmak şimdilik en basit çözüm gibi görünmüştü çünkü uzaktaki kargaşayı anlamakta hala zorlanıyordu.

 _"Beyim! Beyimiz!"_ Çığlık ve bağrışlar yakınlaşırken hekim de sesleri duymaya başlamış, merakla kapıya yönelmişti.

_"Yabancı nerede?"_

Sesler kapıya dayandığında avluda konuşan başka bir ses daha duydu Seyoon. _"Gece vakti olmuş, Beyimiz yatağında uyurken bıçaklanmış. Bu gümüş hançer göğüsüne saplanmış..."_

Seyoon düşündü, elbette misafir ettikleri bir yabancı varken ondan başkasını suçlamayacaklardı bu cinayet için. Karşılığında ölmesini isteyeceklerdi ve şimdi canını almak için geliyorlardı. Oysa bu ölümlüler ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar Seyoon'u öldüremezlerdi. Yine de Seyoon öyle güçsüzdü ki kaçmayı başarsa bile kendisiyle ilgili hikayelerin yayılmasını engellemek için hanedeki tanıkları ortadan kaldıramayacağının farkındaydı. Üstelik gümüşe asla dokunamazdı ki, cinayeti başka birinin işlediğini yer ve gök bile biliyor olmalıydı.

Plan yapmak için olacağın olmasına izin vermeye karar verdi. Hanenin güçlü adamları sertçe kapıyı açarak odaya girdiğinde hekim çaresizce Seyoon'un önünde dikildi. Belli ki yaralı olduğu için suçlu olmadığını düşünüyordu. "Sorun nedir efendiler?"

Adamlardan iri yarı olanı cevap bile vermeye zahmet etmeden onu itip Seyoon'u yakasından tutarak kaldırdı. Seyoon izin vermeseydi onu kaldırmaya bile gücü yetmezdi, bu yüzden Seyoon aldırış etmedi. Yaralı ve yorgun bir adam olmaya devam etti. Hanenin avlusuna kadar sürüklenirken insanların tepkilerini dinlemeye çalıştı. Onu görmeden önce ondan şüphelenen insanlar, halini gördüğünde onu suçladığına pişman olduğunu gösteren sesler çıkarıyordu. Bu Seyoon'u memnun ederken beklemediği bir anda avludaki kalabalığın ortasındaki boşluğa itilmiş, beyaz içlikleriyle yüzüstü kapaklanmıştı. Sert toprağa değen ellerinden destek alarak dizlerinin üzerine oturdu ve önünde onu suçlamak için bekleyen evin hanımına baktı.

Bu güzel kadın kiraz ağacı gövdesi rengindeki saçlarını topuz yapmış ve kiraz çiçeklerini andıran çok iyi işlenmiş bir toka takmıştı. Kocasının ölümündense evinde ağırlanan misafirin böyle aşağılık bir işe kalkışmış olduğuna üzülmüş gibi bir hali vardı.

Sırtına vuran kırbaç Seyoon'a hiçbir şey hissettirmedi ancak kendini açığa çıkarmamak için nefesini tutup başını öne eğdi.

"Besbelli sen yaptın!" diye haykırdı kadın.

Seyoon o sırada kadının hemen arkasındaki kızı fark etti. Uzun saçları toplanmamıştı, mavi ipek kıyafetleriyle bu dünyaya aitmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Yüzü ay gibi parlıyordu. "Hanımım- Anne, o sadece yaralı biri." Üstelik o, bu dünyada Seyoon'u savunan ilk kişi olmuştu, ne olduğunu bile bilmeden...

"Savunman var mı genç adam? Adın ne? Nereden geldin?" Hanım genç kızı dinlemeden sorgusuna devam ederken Seyoon başını kaldırdı. Aslında cevap verirken göstereceği saygı yüzünden değil, genç kızın yüzünü daha kolay incelemek için yapmıştı bunu. "Kim Seyoon." dedi çaresizce. Ardından geçen ay çok uzak bir köyde katlettiği haneyi tarif etti. O hanenin genç efendisi olduğu yalanını söyledi. Kimsenin o haneden birini tanımadığını umarak başını daha çok kaldırdı. "Tek kurtulan ben oldum ve yola çıktım."

İnsanlar onun yalanına inanmış gibi gardlarını indirmeye başlarken Seyoon bunun çekici bakışları ve güzelliği sayesinde olduğunun da bilincindeydi. "Bahsi geçen bir hayvan ya da yaratık değil." dedi çabucak. İşi gümüş hançere getirmeliydi, bu sebeple içliğinin önündeki bağları açıp göğüsünü gösterdi. "Bunlar hançer izleri. Saldırıyı yapanın neye benzediğini ben de bilmiyorum."

"Kes!" dedi hanım hiddetle bağırarak. "Görgü tanığın bile yokken sana nasıl inanalım?"

"Peki hanımım görgü tanığı bile yokken beni nasıl suçluyorsunuz?" Seyoon daha çok dikleşti ve hanımın arkasından ona bakan genç kızla göz göze geldi.

"Evet anne, kanıtımız yok!"

"Kimi suçlayalım, öyleyse?"

"Ya haneden birisi onun gelmesini fırsat bildiyse hanımım? Ya çok önceden beri kolladığı o anı bu genci misafir etmemizle yakalamışsa?"

Seyoon böyle olmadığının da farkındaydı elbette. Gümüş hançer bütünüyle Yeomna'nın bir önceki gece kendisine saldıran avcılarını işaret ediyordu, kendisini zor durumda bırakmak için yapmış olmalılardı. Ancak hanımın ona akıl veren hizmetçisiyle birlikte kendisine doğan şansı kollayacaktı.

"Çekip git genç efendi." dedi hanım geriye bir adım atarak. "Buradan çek git ki gözüm görmesin seni. Canını bağışlıyorum ancak benden seni daha fazla misafir etmemi bekleme."

Seyoon buna müteşekkir değildi ancak itirazı da yoktu. Yer altı dünyası kralı Yeomna'nın hırsı yüzünden bir haneyi avlama şansını kaybetmişti. Evin beyini öldürmesi için hangi avcısını gönderdiğini merak etti. Bunu yaptığı için, ölümlülerin hayatına karıştığı için öbür dünyada cezalandırılmayı göze almış mıydı? Neden yenilgiyi kabul etmiyor, Seyoon'u yeryüzünde yaşaması için rahat bırakmıyordu?

Kalabalık dağılıp onu dizleri üzerinde oturduğu yerde yalnız bırakırken Seyoon, buradan çabucak gitmek istedi. Yeomna hala peşindeydi ve ağır bir suçlamadan yeni kurtulmuştu. Birkaç gün sonra, hatta belki de bir sonraki dolunayda, o en güçlü hissettiği gecelerden birinde, geri dönüp tüm haneyi avlayabilirdi.

Başını kaldırdığında yalnızca bir kişinin avluyu terk etmediğini gördü. Mavi ipek kıyafetli güzel kız. Yanaklarındaki pembelik, taze şeftaliler gibi serin kokan kanı ve masum ceylan bakışlarıyla nasıl Seyoon gibi bir canavarın önünde dikilmeye cesaret edebiliyordu? Belki de Seyoon, sandığından daha savunmasız görünüyordu. Ona seslenmek için adını biliyor olmayı dilerdi. Belki hiç öğrenmez, onu hatırladığı zamanlarda onu şeftali diye anardı.

"Özür dilerim." dedi güzel kız, kan dolu pembe ellerinden birini ona uzatıp. Seyoon taş gibi soğuk teninin onunkine dokunmasını istemediğinden onun elini reddetmek zorunda kaldı. Yavaşça kalkıp hanenin kızını saygıyla selamladı. Ne hissettiğini merak ediyordu doğrusu. Babası öldürülmüştü buna rağmen o, suçlanan kişiyi savunmayı seçmişti. Badem rengi gözlerine bakarken onunla konuşmamaya karar verdi. Seyoon çölde bir kaktüs gibiydi. Onun fani güzelliğine düşmek, kokusuna yenilmek istemiyordu. Taze şeftalilerden daha tatlı kokan kanının tadına varmak istemiyordu. Seyoon, bir kez kanlı _şeftalinin*_ sonsuz acı tadını almıştı zaten, bu sonsuzluğun ona verdiği lanetleri tatlı bir şeftali ile taçlandırmak istediğinden emin değildi.

_(*şeftali, sonsuzluk temsilidir.)_

Arkasını döndü ve kendinden emin birkaç adım attı avludan çıkmak için. Bir kez daha yapayalnız bırakılmıştı. Yeryüzünde yalnızlığa mahkum olduğunu kabullenmeliydi artık.

"Genç efendi, bekleyin!" Şeftali kızı arkasından seslendiğinde duraksamadan yoluna devam etti. Şimdi arkasını dönerse, onun pembe yanaklarını bir kez daha görürse, kendini tutamayacağından korktu. Avlunun kapısından çıkmak üzere çıplak ayaklarını toprağa basmışken kız yeniden seslendi. "Biliyorum, gördüm."

Neyi biliyordu, neyi görmüştü? Seyoon önce başını, sonra bakışlarını çevirdi genç kıza. Gözleri buluştuğunda Seyoon, gözlerinin kan kırmızısı bakmıyor olduğunu diledi. Hayatında ilk kez sebepsizce ölümlü birini korkutmaktan çekinmişti. "Neyi biliyorsun?"

"Kimin saldırdığını gördüm, ama söylersem bana inanmazlar." dedi kız duruşunu dikleştirip. Önünde birleştirdiği elleri ve arkasında uçuşan ipek elbisesiyle yanına gelirken, rüzgarın kanının tatlı kokusunu bir canavara taşıdığından habersizdi. "Sen inanırsın." dedi, sessizce.

"Ne biliyorsun benim sana inanacağımı?"

"Çünkü saldırıya uğramıştın." Kız arkasını dönüp avluda kimse olup olmadığını kontrol etti. "Onun bir hayvan olmadığını söylediğinde anladım. Sen de biliyorsun..."

"Ya gerçekten biliyorsam? Korkmuyor musun?" Bu bir uyarıydı. Kendisinden, tehlikeden, uzak durması için bir uyarı...

"Yapan kişiyi bulmama yardım edersin." Kız başını dikleştirip dik bakışlarını ona sundu. Sessizken de güzeldi ancak onun bir tanrıça gibi güçlü duruşu Seyoon'u etkilemişti. Ay tanrıçasına benziyordu, hayır, ay ışığı gibiydi. Tehlikeden korkmuyordu, Seyoon'dan kaçmak istemiyordu. "Adım Doyeon."

Şeftali kokulunun adını öğrendiğine neden seviniyordu? Sadece bir avdı onun için, bir saniye içinde arkasına geçip dudaklarını şah damarına bastırabileceği, sıcacık taze kanını içine çekebileceği bir avdı. Gitmek istedi, ancak bu avlunun kapısından çıkıp giderse Yeomna'nın ona zarar vereceğinden, ışığını söndüreceğinden korktu.

Yalnızca Seyoon'un duyabileceği kadar uzaktaki kargaşa sesleri onu tetiğe geçirirken hiç düşünmeden şeftalinin beline sarıldı ve onu arkasına aldı. Tehlikeyi hissediyordu, keskin duyuları harekete geçmiş, bir tütsünün sönmesinden daha hızlı sürede kan kokusu her yere yayılmıştı. Bu kadar kan kokusu alabilmesi için hanenin yarısı birkaç saniyede ölmüş olmalıydı. Hanımın çığlığı Doyeon'u yerinden sıçrattığında Seyoon burayı terk etmeleri gerektiğini biliyordu. Gücünü dengeleyerek onun bileklerini kavradı ve koşmaya başladı. Seyoon, onun kendisini yavaşlatıyor olmasını önemsemiyordu ancak böyle devam ederse tehlike çok yakında onları bulurdu. Daha önce hiç birini korumamıştı ki, hep tek başına kaçmış, tek başına avlanmıştı. Yine de dönüp Doyeon'un pembe yanaklarına bakmak, onun solgun bedenini hayal etmesine sebep olup bu ölümlü genç kızı korumak istemesini sağlıyordu.

Ay ışığının oğlu Seyoon, babasından kalan lanetleri kenara bırakmıştı sanki. Ay ışığına muhtaçtı, her zaman olduğu gibi, ancak bu kez aradığı ışık Dalnim'in ışığı değil yanındaki taze şeftalinin ışığıydı.

"Dur! Dur Seyoon, dur!" Doyeon haykırdığında onu incittiğinden korktu. Ormanın içine girmişlerdi çoktan, burası bir önceki gece avcılardan kaçtığı ormandı. Sık ağaçların arasında zar zor süzülen güneş ışıkları vardı. Güneş ışıklarının Seyoon'u güçsüz bırakabileceği bir yer değildi ağaçların gölgelerinin arası. Babasından kalan diğer lanetler gibi güneş de yasaktı Seyoon'a, güçsüz kalırdı güneş ışığında. Ay ışığının ona güç verdiği gibi...

Ağaçların arasında durduğunda vişne çürüğü dudaklarını aralayıp Doyeon'a baktı. Öyle arzuluyordu ki onu, koruma içgüdüsü avlama içgüdüsü ile savaşıyordu. "Neye benziyordu?" diye sordu kendi dikkatini dağıtmak için. "Saldıran kişi neye benziyordu?"

Doyeon önce bileğini onun soğuk parmakları arasından çekti. Gözleri bir yandan göğüsünde yakası açılmış içliğinden görünen hançer izlerinde gezinirken Seyoon'a bir adım daha yaklaştı. "İnsan gibi, ama değil."

Gözlerini onunkilere dikmişken nefesini tutup devam etti. "Güçlü ve soluk tenli. Gümüş bir hançeri var." Son sözlerini söylerken dişlerini sıkmıştı. "Kan emici."

Seyoon karşısında ona kendisini anlatan genç kızdan bir adım uzaklaştı. "Hala korkmuyorsun öyle mi?" Çoktan kıpkırmızıydı gözleri, az önce aldığı kan kokusundan dolayı ne kadar tutabilirdi kendini, bilmiyordu. Ancak önce avcıların sorununu çözmeliydi. Doyeon'un sözlerine göre kendisi gibi bir kan emiciydi bunu yapan, oysa Seyoon kendisi ve lanetli babasından başka kan emici tanımamıştı.

"Sen de ona benziyorsun." dedi Doyeon aniden. "Nesin sen?"

"Ben ne olduğumu biliyorum en azından." Seyoon ilk kez gülümseyip onun sivri dişlerini görmesine izin verdi. Kendilerine yaklaşan ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu. Kalıp savaşacak gücü olup olmadığına emin değildi ancak bu çizgiden sonra Doyeon'la birlikte kaçmak mümkün olmayacaktı.

Şimdiye kadar rastladığı en güzel ölümlünün ona engel olma ihtimali hırsını açığa çıkarmıştı. Bunca zaman babasına kızmıştı, lanetleri arttıkça o zamanlar bir ölümlü olan annesine hissettiği aşktan vazgeçmediği için. Ölümlüleri sadece avlaması gerekirken, artık bir canavara dönüşmüşken bile ay ışığına aşık oluşunu mantıksız bulmuştu şimdiye kadar.

Öte yandan Doyeon'un bahsettiği kan emici, Seyoon'un kafasında gizemini koruyordu. Böyle bir şey nasıl olurdu, hiçbir fikri yoktu. Belki de Yeomna, babasını lanetlediği gibi lanetlemişti birilerini. Öbür dünyada cezasını almaktan korkmuyor muydu? Karşısındaki düşman her kimse savaşmaktan başka bir şansı olmadığını biliyordu Seyoon.

Ayak sesleri yaklaştıkça havanın da kararmaya başladığını fark etti. Dalnim yine ona yardım etmek için geceyi erken mi getirmişti yoksa gün beklediğinden çabuk mu bitmişti bilmiyordu. Ancak onu korumak için Doyeon'un önüne geçerken ay ışığından gücünü almaya başlamıştı bile. Teni pürüzsüzce parlarken saçlarındaki gümüş renk ortaya çıkmıştı. Doyeon, ona herhangi bir cevap vermek yerine izlemekle yetindi. Ölümlü haliyle işin içine karışamayacağını biliyor gibiydi. Ancak Seyoon'u ona hayran bırakan dik duruşunu asla bozmamıştı.

Gizemli avcı karanlığın arasından belirdiğinde Seyoon'un kaşları çatıldı. Neredeyse ölü bir adam, elindeki gümüş hançerle onlara yaklaşıyordu. Kırmızı gözleri karanlıkta parlıyor, dudaklarından damlayan kanın kokusu Seyoon'un burnuna ulaşıyordu. Kendisi gibiydi ancak değildi.

Hayır... Seyoon onu tanıyordu.

Ormanda Yeomna'nın avcılarından kaçmadan önce avladığı ölümlüydü bu. Sadece öbür dünya sakinlerinin görebildiği, Yeomna'nın avcılarının taşıdığı nişandan taşıyordu ancak Seyoon'a benziyordu. Yeomna kendi avcılarını kullanmamıştı bunun için... Öbür dünya, onu ölümlülerin hayatına karıştığı için suçlayamazdı.

Saldırı altında kalacağını anladığı zaman engellemek için öne atıldı. Onu öldürmek için ne yapmalıydı bilmiyordu fakat tahmin ettiğine göre avının geçirdiği bu dönüşümde kendisinin de payı vardı. Çocuğu olamayacağı için babası gibi lanetlerini birine aktarabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Eğer gerçekten Seyoon bu avına lanetlerini aktardıysa Yeomna nihayet kendisiyle denk bir avcıya sahipti.

Onu nasıl alt edeceğini bilemez bir şekilde tüm gücüyle saldırdı Seyoon. Ancak avlanırken bildiği yöntemler işine yaramıyordu, karşısındaki bilinmez düşmanın damarlarında onun ölümlü avlarında olduğu gibi sıcak tatlı kan yoktu. Üstelik Seyoon'un lanetlerinden birini taşımıyordu, gümüş hançere yara almadan dokunabiliyordu.

Doyeon bir çığlık attığında Seyoon gümüş hançerin omzunu yaktığını hissetti. Geri adım atıp düşmanının zayıf noktasını bulmak için zaman kollamak istiyordu ancak düşmanı ona bu zamanı asla vermiyordu. Üstelik çok güçlüydü, buraya gelmeden önce tüm haneyi katletmiş olmalıydı.

Seyoon, güçlenmek için Doyeon'u öldürebileceğinin de farkındaydı ancak cesareti yoktu buna. Yanaklarındaki pembenin çekilmesine izin veremezdi, badem gözlerinde parlayan ay ışığını alamazdı ondan. Kontrol etmek için ona döndüğünde yüzündeki dehşeti gördü, birbirinin boynuna saldıran iki ölümsüz lanetliyi izleyen bir ölümlüden, başka bir tepki beklenemezdi zaten. Yine de ona bunu yaşatmaktan nefret etti, bu onu öldürmekten daha acımasız değil miydi?

Bu sırada yeniden saldırıya geçen düşmanını engellemek için öne atıldığında gümüş hançerin uçarak yanından geçtiğini fark etti. Düşmanının fırlattığı gümüş hançerin, engellemesine fırsat olmadan arkasında duran ölümlü genç kızın kalbine saplanışını izledi.

Doyeon'un nefesi kesilirken göğüsünden akan tatlı kan Seyoon'un tüm duyularını harekete geçirmişti. Ona olan arzusunu bastırıp buna sebep olan canavarın, kendisine benzeyen ancak bir o kadar da benzemeyen o yaratığın boynunu kırdı tüm gücüyle. Tam bu anda canavarın bedeni yere düşüp bir tütsü gibi alev alarak buharlaştı.

Neden olduğu, nasıl olduğu umrunda değildi Seyoon'un... O sadece toparlanıp Doyeon'un yerde uzanan bedenine koştu. Hala sıcak olan ellerini tutup belini kavradı. Göğsüne saplı kalan gümüş hançerin açtığı yaradan sızan kanına dokundururken parmaklarını, hayatında ilk kez tattığı duygularla boğuşuyordu. Yarayı nasıl iyileştirebilirdi ki? O sadece yaralamayı, parçalamayı ve öldürmeyi bilmişti şimdiye kadar.

Düşüncesizce gümüş hançeri kavradı, ellerindeki acıyı önemsemeden saplandığı yerden çıkarmak için tüm gücüyle çekti. Ellerini yakan bu hançeri kalbine saplasa bile kalbinde şimdi hissettiği acı kadar olamazdı.

Kucağında tuttuğu cansız bedenin taze kanı ormanı boyarken "Neredesin?" diye seslendi. "Ne istiyorsun benden?"

Yeomna cevap verdi. _"Sadece ne kadar aciz olduğunu göstermek istiyorum sana."_

Seyoon kucağındaki nefesi kesilmiş bedeni sıkıca kavradı. "Yapma. Onun canını alma. Benimkini istiyordun..."

Yalvarması Yeomna'nın hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki kahkahasını bile duyabiliyordu. _"Vazgeçtim, çünkü böyle daha acizsin."_

"Yalvarırım sana... Ne istersen yaparım sadece onu öldürme." Yeomna'nın nerede olduğunu, neye benzediğini de bilmiyordu, görmek de istememişti. Ancak şimdi sadece sesini duymak yetersiz hissettirmişti ona. Karşısında gerçekten aciz hissetmişti.

_"Elini yakan o hançeri tutuyorsun çocuk. Sen de baban gibi boş bir hayal peşinde koşuyorsun."_

"Ellerimden daha çok yanıyor kalbim." dedi Seyoon, mümkün olsa ağlardı belki. Ölümlü bir insan olsa... Duyguları vardı, ruhunu yeraltı dünyasına satmamıştı lanetli babası gibi.

_"Doğru ya, babanın aksine bir ruhun var hala senin."_

"Ne istersen yaparım..." Son yalvarışı bir haykırış gibiydi. Daha yeni tanımıştı, tanımaya fırsatı olmamıştı belki ancak ona hayran kalmadan edememişti. Hayranlığının bedelini bu şekilde mi ödemeliydi?

 _"Senin lanetin sevdiğin ölümlünün kanını içmek olacak, tıpkı aciz baban gibi. Ancak onun kanını içersen, sonsuzluğa erişmesini sağlarsın."_ Yeomna'dan nihayet gelen teklif, Seyoon'u tatmin etmedi. Kendisi gibi sonsuz bir hayata sıkışmasını istemiyordu onun da. "Sonsuzluk lanetini almasını istemiyorum."

_"Onunki bir lanet değil, onu ancak bu şekilde yaşatabilirsin."_

"Ya içmezsem?" Yeomna ile yaptığı pazarlıkta haddini aştığının elbette farkındaydı. Ancak çizgiyi çoktan aşmıştı.

 _"Dün gece avladığın ölümlünün halini görmedin mi? Küle dönmeden önce nasıl da benim için çalıştığını?"_ Yeomna doğru söylüyordu. Bir kez yapmıştı, yeniden yapabilirdi. Seyoon'un avladığı ölümlüyü kendi avcısı yapmıştı üstelik Seyoon'un lanetlerinden bazılarını taşımasını sağlamıştı.

 _"Yapma Seyoon. Bu laneti kabul etme."_ Dalnim'in huzur veren sesi yükseldiğinde Seyoon heyecanla bakışlarını ay ışığına çevirdi. Yeomna ile bir anlaşma yapmak, katlanılmaz sonuçlar getirirdi elbette fakat Seyoon çaresiz hissediyordu.

"Sadece onu geri getirin!"

 _"Senin gibi aciz bir yeryüzü lanetlisinin isteğini karşılıksız yerine getiremeyiz."_ Yeomna sinirle kükrediğinde Dalnim sakince yanıtladı. _"Onu yanıma alırım Seyoon, ancak bir anlaşma yapmalısın."_

Böylelikle üçü bir anlaşma kurdular, gecenin ıslık çalan rüzgarları arasında. Yalnızca öbür dünya sakinleri bu anlaşmaya tanık oldu, çünkü aralarında yeryüzüne ait olan bir tek Seyoon'du. Anlaşma sonucuna göre de hep öyle kalacaktı. Yeryüzüne ait... Ne Yeomna ne de güç peşinde koşan bir başka öbür dünya sakini artık Seyoon'u kovalamayacaktı ait olduğu bu yerde. Ancak şartlarını yerine getirmeliydi.

Ölümlüler arasında kim ölmeden önce Seyoon'un soğuk kanından tadarsa Yeomna'nın yarattığı gibi kan emici bir canavara dönüşecek, lanetini böylece nesilden nesile taşıyacaktı ve Seyoon'un yeryüzünde yalnız hükmü son bulacaktı.

Seyoon eğer ki tam şimdi sevdiği ölümlünün kanını içerse hem anlaşma mühürlenecek, hem de onu Dalnim'in sonsuz ışığına gönderebilecekti. Eğer ki bir daha severse birini, ona asla kavuşamamak laneti olacaktı.

Böylece ay ışığına olan sadakati sürecek, yeryüzündeki yalnız hükmü de sona erecekti.

Saçlarının ay ışığında parlayan gümüş rengi telleri rüzgarda savrulurken kucağında solmaya devam eden bedeni sıkıca kavradı. Soğuyordu, sanki zaman geçtikçe yok oluyordu. Kana bulanmış parmakları mavi ipek elbisesini boyarken anlaşmaya uymak için dişlerini Doyeon'un taze kanının kokusunu aldığı şah damarına bastırdı. Şimdiye kadar aldığı en tatlı kokuya sahip kanın tadının bu denli acı olacağını tahmin etmemişti.

Kolları arasında küçülen bedenin beyaz teni ay ışığında parlarken dudaklarındaki kırmızıyla geri çekildi Seyoon. Dalnim'in tuttuğu sözü yerine getirip anlaşmaya uymasını hayranlıkla izledi. Ay ışığına dönüşüp gökteki yerini alışını izledi o güzel masum ölümlünün. Taze şeftaliler gibi kokan, kana boyanmış ipek elbisesi Seyoon'un kollarında kalmıştı.

Seyoon, kana boyanmış yerde, ay ışığında, sessizliğin içinde öylece oturdu. Yaptığı anlaşmanın bedelini biliyordu, kendisini nasıl bir lanete sürüklediğini de... Ancak Doyeon'un huzurlu olmasını istemişti, ilk kez kendisi yüzünden bir ölümlünün hayatından olması pişmanlık duymasına sebep olmuştu. Seyoon, babası gibi ruhsuz değildi...

Bir canavardı yine de... Gecenin, ay ışığının beslediği; kırmızı rengin dudaklarına sonsuza kadar mühürlendiği bir canavardı. Yeryüzünün görüp görebileceği en tehlikeli avcıydı.

Bu anlaşmayı yaptığı için ay ışığının, Doyeon'un, ona küsmeyeceğini diledi. Ona huzurlu bir sonsuzluk vermek istemişti, sıcacık ölümlü bedenini geride bırakıp soğuk bir ölüm tatmasına müsade etmek istememişti. Onun cevabını asla bilemeyecek olsa da, her gece ay ışığının önünde eğilmeye karar verdi. Sadık kaldığı o ışığın bir gün onu terk edeceğinden korkarak yaşayacaktı artık.

Oysa ay ışığı bu sonsuz yaşamında Seyoon'un yolunu aydınlatmayı hep sevecekti. 


End file.
